


Taking Care of Business

by Rueroux



Series: That Which Is Necessary [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BAMF!Anthea, BAMF!John, By Our Powers Combined, Gen, Implied Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-23
Updated: 2011-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-23 23:54:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rueroux/pseuds/Rueroux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anthea does what needs doing. John helps. Moriarty doesn't stand a chance. (A story told in texts.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Care of Business

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt: _Anthea, Moriarty; Anthea takes the Moriarty situation into her own hands one crisp fall afternoon. I need BAMF Anthea. Torture optional._

To: A*****  
From: R*******  
8 Oct. 2011- 12:52:05

MH detained pending investigation.  
UK ambass. to CZ clearly bought.  
Advise.

 

To: R*******  
From: A*****  
8 Oct. 2011- 12:52:42

Suspect M involvement. Keep  
MH under personal guard. Do NOT  
allow further foreign contact. Will  
advise further as necessary.

 

To: A*****  
From: R*******  
8 Oct. 2011- 12:54:10

Understood. MH inquiring of  
current status. Requests SH’s  
non-involvement.

 

To: R*******  
From: A*****  
8 Oct. 2011- 12:54:36

Inform MH situation will soon  
be resolved. Will not involve SH  
unnecessarily.

 

To: Cmd.***  
From: A*****  
8 Oct. 2011- 12:57:00

MH under attack. Require last  
projected loc. of M asap.

 

To: J.Watson  
From: A*****  
8 Oct. 2011- 13:15:23

Closing on M. Request your  
immediate assistance. Under no  
circumstance inform SH.

 

+++++

 

To: S.Holmes  
From: J.Watson  
8 Oct. 2011- 13:15:52

Going to visit a friend on leave in  
Manchester for the weekend. Do  
NOT leave that headcheese exprmt.  
out for more than a day. The last  
few mold exprmts. are not to be  
repeated.  
-JW

 

To: J.Watson  
From: S.Holmes  
8 Oct. 2011- 13:16:01

This is short notice. Do lay off  
about the headcheese. It was ONCE  
that I forgot my cultures.  
-SH

 

To: S.Holmes  
From: J.Watson  
8 Oct. 2011- 13:16:18

It was not once you prat, it was at  
least half a dozen times. Civilizations  
were forming. Just heard he was on  
leave a bit ago. Be back sunday.  
-JW

 

To: J.Watson  
From: S.Holmes  
8 Oct. 2011- 13:16:20

PISS OFF.  
-SH

 

+++++

 

To: A*****  
From: J.Watson  
8 Oct. 2011- 13:17:34

Understood. Coordinates?  
-JW

 

To: A*****  
From: Cmd.***  
8 Oct. 2011- 13:17:50

51 deg, 32’N; 0 deg, 5’W. Require  
backup?

 

To: Cmd.***  
From: A*****  
8 Oct. 2011- 13:17:56

No.

 

Fwd: To: J.Watson  
From: A*****  
8 Oct. 2011- 13:18:13

51 deg, 32’N; 0 deg, 5’W. Two man  
operation; stealth. Come armed.  
Repeat: No SH.

 

To: A*****  
From: J.Watson  
8 Oct. 2011- 13:18:56

Not a problem. Will txt when arriving.  
-JW

 

To: A*****  
From: J.Watson  
8 Oct. 2011- 13:53:08

ETA 3 min.  
-JW

 

To: J.Watson  
From: A*****  
8 Oct. 2011- 13:53:34

Take rear entrance stairs to 4th level east  
corner. Will enter from side and meet you.

 

To: A*****  
From: J.Watson  
8 Oct. 2011- 13:56:00

Entering building. Are you sure you’re  
alright with this?  
-JW

 

To: J.Watson  
From: A*****  
8 Oct. 2011- 13:56:10

Of course. This is my job.

 

To: A*****  
From: J.Watson  
8 Oct. 2011- 13:58:12

Assassination? On 3rd level, heading  
for 4th.  
-JW

 

To: J.Watson  
From: A*****  
8 Oct. 2011- 13:58:48

Arranging what need to be arranged on  
behalf of my employer. Heading for east  
corner.

 

+++++

 

To: R*******  
From: A*****  
8 Oct. 2011- 15:21:02

Situation under control. Inform ambass.  
she is relieved of duty on order of the PM.  
Inform MH he is required back in time for  
tea with Sec. of Defense.

 

+++++

 

To: S.Holmes  
From: J.Watson  
8 Oct. 2011- 17:05:10

Meeting friend in london instead. Staying  
the night in west end. Back tomorrow.  
-JW

 

+++++

 

To: S.Holmes  
From: G.Lestrade  
10 Oct. 2011- 09:37:22

Body found by office worker on 1329 s.  
kornham st. Corpse matches your descrip  
of moriarty. Signs of poss torture. COD: 2  
shots to the head. Estim TOD: friday, aprx.  
3:00pm. Request you come identify.

 

To: G.Lestrade  
From: S.Holmes  
10 Oct. 2011- 09:37:40

WHAT.  
-SH

+++++

 

To: J.Watson  
From: S.Holmes  
10 Oct. 2011- 09:38:00

Where were you actually on Friday?  
-SH

 

To: S.Holmes  
From: J.Watson  
10 Oct. 2011- 09:40:00

You know I was with a friend.  
-JW

 

+++++

 

To: G.Lestrade  
From: S.Holmes  
10 Oct. 2011- 09:42:12

Will identify at the morgue. I have no  
interest in the crime scene.  
-SH


End file.
